


Possessed by Lucifer

by AntiTerraFirma



Series: Demonic Encounters [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Lucifer, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiTerraFirma/pseuds/AntiTerraFirma
Summary: You have always admired Lucifer - tall, strong, born to lead. You two are alone, warmed by the Library fire, and you are both trying to figure out how to win the new game that Levi sucked you both into - again. But alone here with the object of your desire, winning the game is the last thing on your mind.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Demonic Encounters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595950
Comments: 11
Kudos: 431





	Possessed by Lucifer

**Possessed by Lucifer**

  
  


**Slight Spoilers for Ch 12.12 - 12.19**

You sat alone with Lucifer in the library, the warmth in the fireplace warming your skin, even as your blood turned to ice at the current situation. Lucifer shuffled one leg over another, as you glanced down at the steadily cooling tea before you, attempting to keep your poise.

“So, this is what it comes down to then… If we hope to get back those who disappeared, we have to finish this ridiculous game, and the only way to defeat this new virtual reality game that Levi has sucked us into, _again_ , is to either fight one another and for you to defeat me,” You cracked a small smile and let out a breathy laugh,”Or for us to take the surprise route and for you to fall in love with me.” You could see his tense nature not through his face or fidgeting, but by his stillness.”Since I could never face Diavolo again if I were to attack you, it would seem that we have to fall in love.” 

You hummed in agreement. “Yes, the damsel falls in love with the antihero. Quite the classic trope.”

He smiled, white teeth behind his lips forming a gorgeous smirk. “Wouldn’t me being the ‘great and mighty’ Lucifer make me the villain?”

You huffed and delicately sipped your tea.”Not at all. For the lovely damsel to fall for the dark monster, she would have to see no evil in him, only misunderstandings.” The slow nod he gave as he looked you up and down, trying to parcel out your thoughts from any clue you gave off, sent warmth throughout your body. You tamped it down as per usual due to your misgivings of Lucifer, but it would never stay away forever - not with that steely look or commanding tone. Deep down you wished to be commanded, and you knew that no other man would rule like him. 

“What are we supposed to do to fall in love in this game?” Your heart kept a staccato beat as he met your gaze.  
“I looked at every website imaginable for answers, but…” He sighed, “This game has only just been released. So apparently there still aren’t any strategies anywhere on how to achieve the secret ending.” Suddenly he stood, his coat billowing behind him. There was a pregnant pause as he turned to stand behind his chair, hands only just gripping the backrest. “Listen. I was thinking…. What if we simply… leave things as they are? That wouldn’t be so bad right?”

He wasn’t meeting your eyes, and so you knew that this was a big admission coming from him, as he had always interrupted or sabotaged your attempts to gain affection from his brothers - from forcing the least diligent brother onto you, making Satan seem duplicitous, to stopping the pillow fight between Mammon and Asmodeus over you… everything he did not only kept his stony reputation up, but indirectly seemed to keep you from forming relationships with his brothers. Every pact you made thwarted him, and you knew this was the closest he’d ever come to admitting to his brother’s sin of Envy. 

It stole your breath.

“If we decided to give up now, then it would only mean the others wouldn’t return to us, right? I mean, do we really need those guys anyway?” He looked toward the flames.

You stood, the soft swish of your night dress the only noise you made as you stepped to his side. To think, you were all just having dinner with Diavolo and the brothers, then you all get dragged into Levi’s game again… Strange that this time your clothes didn’t change but...With only you two left...

Putting a hand to his face, as you’d done many a time after he battled for you, you tilted his eyes to face you. “Lucifer - if I know nothing else of you, it is that you do truly love your brothers and care for their ultimate well being. You would hate me and yourself if we left them to their fates. We do need them Lucifer.” He smiled, holding your hand to his face as he closed his eyes.”Besides, without them, whom would you yell at and whom would I spoil?”

This made him laugh out loud. You both stood their, gazing at each other for a beat then moved to sit back down, the both of you flustered. 

“So, why don’t we try starting with the fundamentals of love and then go from there. If you want to develop feelings for someone, you both need to start by getting to know each other. Isn’t that right?” 

You smiled. “Oh Lucifer. How like you to start so clinically. But yes, that is essentially the start of it. We have plenty of time.”

He hummed, a smile on his face. “So I’ll ask you some questions, and you should answer honestly. Understood?”

You smiled at the order. “Yes sir. I will do as you command.” Just as you’d guessed, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Observant as you were, you saw the tip of his tongue peek between his lips to wet them, and the twitch of his hand as it gripped the armrest of his chair.

Oh how he did like obedience.

“How do you really feel about what's going on right now?” You felt his piercing gaze and couldn’t have lied if you’d wanted to.

“I think it’s fun.” You let out a small giggle, but he could see your blush and was no doubt pleased.

“I see. Yes if we relax and try to enjoy this, it might actually make things easier.” He hummed. “All right, next question. Which one of us brothers are you interested in?”

He wanted to get to the heart of the matter. You stopped breathing for a moment. 

“Lucifer… You already know the answer to that.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“You, Lucifer. It’s always been you.”

You could see him grit his teeth and grab the arm of the chair to near breaking, a hunger in his eyes. He paused, ever the man of control, and breathed, “Well then, that’s very convenient...” The silence was stifling before he was able to continue on calmly.

“Now this time you get to ask me a question.” You raised a brow at his deflection. ”You may never get another chance to do this you know. So make sure you choose your question carefully.”

Suddenly scrambling, you ask, “W- what’s your type?”

“My type? Hmm, good question… Someone pure, genuine, and worthy of respect.” He leans his head against his hand and stares directly at you. “I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but demons are most attracted to the souls of people like that.”

He laughed while you pondered if you fit his criteria. “Oh wait - you asked what kind of person I liked. My apologies.”

Damn him, always enjoying being on the offensive. 

“Anything else you’d like to ask?”

“How do you…” You breathed, trying to steel yourself against his answer. “How do you feel about Humans?”

This you needed to know. Any future with Lucifer would have to be with you - and he couldn’t secretly hate you for your humanity.

He smiled, misinterpreting you.”Oh no no, what I think you are really asking is ‘what do you think of me, right?” He laughed again, moving his eyes away as if he actually needed to ponder. “What do I think of you, what do I think of you…”

“Well you are an exchange student from the human realm…” You rolled your eyes.

“When you first arrived, my only goal was to keep you alive.” You shook your head as he stood. Something about this was off, and you suddenly felt like you lost a game of chess you didn’t know you were playing. 

“But then you just kept doing what you wanted - unafraid of the consequences.” He stepped towards you, his voice a strong and dark pulse. “You made pacts with each of my brothers in turn.” 

You stood, suddenly afraid that staying in that chair would be the wrong move.

“Why did you do that by the way?” Suddenly his voice was almost gone. A needy whisper. “You said you wanted me to recognize your worth, but I already had - long ago.”

You looked away, sadness in your eyes.

“What are you trying to achieve?”

You looked at the flame and turned to the fire. You placed your hands behind your back, squeezing your eyes shut, trying to keep out the pain you knew would be coming. You thought of Belphegor, locked up in the attic.You didn’t trust him as far as you could throw him. But you loved Lucifer, and he loved his brothers. You couldn’t just leave their family dynamic in chaos like this.

But at your silence, Lucifer’s breath caught, and perhaps you should have left well enough alone.

On a reedy breath you spoke, softly imploring him to forgive you. “Please Lucifer, I need you to hear me out.”

“What did you do?” His voice held anger in it now.

“...I… met Belphegor.” 

He breathed as if the wind was knocked out of him. “What did you say?”

You kept your eyes closed, deadly as that may be for you, as you couldn’t bear the pain on his face. “You… of all people...You betray me?”

“Lucifer, no I didn’t -!”

“Don’t tell me… That you actually met with him. That you went to that room… _and met Belphegor!_ ” 

You were suddenly grabbed as the pressure of the room changed, and your eyes were forced open as you saw wings brushing past you, blowing the fire out, dowsing the room in darkness. His hands wrapped around your throat and you tried to speak, but couldn’t get the air. Parts of your scalp felt pain as they were pressed against the fireplace reliefs. Your heart pounded in fear, but knew deep down that if he wanted to kill you, he could do so with only a thought… Or so you told yourself. “You just couldn’t stop yourself couldn’t you? You weren’t allowed up there, and yet you did it anyway! Do you enjoy trouble that much? _You don’t have the right!”_

His words were blending together. “Lu-cif-er… Please…”

“Oh _now you beg forgiveness!_ ” 

You were truly afraid now, and none of the brothers were here to reign in the oldest’s temper. “I… thought… you -”

“ _What?!”_ Power flew off him in great arks, knocking books from shelves.

“You… loved… him…”

Lucifer let go of you and you leaned against the stone. “What would you know of my _affections_ human?! You presume too much from me! Give me one reason I shouldn’t kill you right here and now!”

You could only see his boots pacing back and forth with your limited sight in darkness. “You are right...Lucifer.” You coughed and he paused. You felt like everything you knew was on a knife’s edge. You sat back, hoping that if he were to kill you, you could try to see him one last time. “I do presume too much. With how you treat your other brothers… I just thought…”

He laughed hollowly, then with more dark mirth. “You just thought what - that you would come into our home, and try to _bring the family together again?!_ What arrogance!” 

You looked at him, and he paused. “You are right - I didn’t have much of a plan. The only thing Belphegor told me - “

“Oh I’m sure he said a lot.”

“He said that if you could just meet him face to face, that you both could come to an understanding.”

You could feel his wings and horns being put away as the avatar of Pride controlled himself…. To a degree…

With a steady but forced tone - he spoke, “What was your plan - by organizing pacts with my brothers? How would this help you?”

“Belphegor told me that to get you to talk - I should gain your respect. I could do this by forming pacts with everyone else.”

Lucifer laughed again, disbelieving. “And you believed him?”

“No.” That stopped everything, even your breathing.

“Then why?”

“I didn’t know what else to do to help you. It seemed like a good deed that I could do for you - for all you have shown and given me.”

“And when exactly were you planning on telling me?”  
“I… hadn’t gotten that far yet.”

You could feel him shake his head, but haul you by your shoulders to your feet. “You had always been honest with me… You know the road to hell is paved with good intentions. And now this? _From you?_ ” 

“Lucifer - I can only ask forgiveness. If you wish, send me away. I will dissolve my pacts and you will never see me again.” There was a beat of silence as he considered. “I do think this a fitting punishm-”

You were muffled as his lips crushed against yours. His grip on your shoulders loosened as one hand wormed its way into your hair, and another pulled you firm against him. You melted into him and clutched at his lapels. 

How many times had you dreamed of this? How many times had Asmodeous flirted with you and all you could do was stare at Lucifer? How many times had you wanted to turn those intense looks your way? How many nights have you lied in bed, worried at how you would tell him about your duplicity?

You moved your hands to the sides of his face and whimpered. Pulling away, he sent an arc of power towards the fire and lit it once more. His eyes burned just as much as the flames. 

“Damn you - woman. How you have changed my brothers. How you have changed me.” He threw off his coat, laying it down on the coffee table, but not before swiping any contents off of it. He picked you up and laid you on the table, kneeled, and then cleared your tears with his gloved hands. “It is unbecoming of you to let these things linger on your face. It does not suit you know?” 

Slowly, he traced a path down from your lips, to your jaw, and slipping along your collarbone. With a deft hand, he slipped his fingers under the cloth of your nightdress, he slipped the shoulder down. Bringing his lips down on your shoulder, you could feel the warmth of his breath tickle your neck as he made his way upwards. At your ear, he whispered, “You do deserve punishment, but I will not punish myself by sending you away. You belong to me - and I shall be sure you never forget this. _Understood_?”

A shiver ran through you, and you nodded vigorously. “Lucifer - “ he slipped the other sleeve down off your shoulder - “You know I always did. And I always will.” He groaned and moved his body over you further, until you were nearly cradled in his chest. “Punish me Lucifer - I don’t want you to be angry with me anymore.”

Pulling off his fur coat, he swiped a hand over the table and laid the fabric over the surface.

You now knew why Asmodeous said his favorite feeling was anticipation.

He leaned his forehead against yours, hand already working at the coat he wore, and the other effectively pinning you down. You ran your hands in his hair, pulling out the small band, causing it to fall gently down as he kissed you. He paused, then murmured, “Finish undressing me.”

You immediately got to work, hands shaking as you unzipped his jacket, pulling it down his shoulders. You diligently began to work the buttons on his shirt, and devoured the shown skin with your eyes. You grazed your fingertips across his collarbone, and he hissed and grabbed your hands. “You may not touch me yet. Finish one task at a time.”

You let out a ghost of a breath against his neck as you leaned up, desperate to finish as commanded. He leaned back shrugging off the now open shirt, he let you up, so as to reach for his buckle.

“Slowly. Do as you are told.”

He held your head - not to comfort nor to guide, but to let you know that he was watching, and would punish misbehavior. Your hands were eager, but remembering your command, you slowed your pace and undid his belt, sliding it out of the way. He grabbed it from you, and hummed a pleased note at your good work. You undid his pants and finally he stood. 

“On your knees.” 

You did this, curious as to what was next. 

“Pull them down.” 

You slowly revealed all of Lucifer to you, and was both immensely pleased and afraid at his beauty. He was perfectly made, perfectly built, and you wondered if your human body would be enough for him. 

“No no. Do not let your thoughts stray.” He lifted your chin and you could see his arousal growing. He reached down with this other hand and pulled your hair, tilting your head back slowly. “Think only of me, and the punishment I am bestowing upon you.”

You nodded. “Yes, Lucifer.”

He slid a thumb across your lips, opening your mouth for him.“When we are here, alone - you call me master. He smiled and let you go.

“Now, undress yourself.” You were surprised, but tried not to let any self consciousness get in the way of obeying your master. Your body felt hot as you pulled the string of the nightdress at your breasts, loosening the fabric, causing it to fall at your feet. You wore only white underthings, and with the way he growled, you thought perhaps the “purity” of these clothes made him only that much more interested. You reached up and unhooked your bra with one hand, pulling it off quickly. He reached up and caressed your breasts, enjoying the way you sighed and lifted yourself to him. You put your hands on his as you lost focus on what you were meant to be doing.

He moved a hand and smacked your ass lightly. “Did I say you could touch me yet?” Your hands immediately left his and began sliding down your underwear. “That’s it. Good girl... “ He groaned as you were bared to him. “Show me everything.”

His hands slid down your waist and were leaving a trail of fire as he went. Pushing you back on the table, you laid down, and in a moment of bravery, put your hands above your head and spread your knees for him. 

He let out a breath, his arousal making itself known. Sliding his hands down your thighs, he savored looking at you. “I’ve been wanting this for so long…” He positioned himself between your legs and leaned down, sliding his hands along your hips… then your waist. He placed a knee down on the table, and you took the liberty of sliding you legs around his hips. 

You let out a whine as he ghosted his breath across your breast, and as he heard that, he slid you until your hips met, and his member slid along your vulva, becoming slick as he only slightly thrusted his hips, teasing you both. He leaned down and brought your nipple between his lips, caressing the other between his fingers. 

You moved your hips up to get more friction, and as he was thrusting, he almost slid inside you. You moaned when he bit slightly on you nipple, sending a mix of pleasure and pain along your spine.   
“Do not tempt me. I want this to last, understood?” You nodded, but as he latched onto your other breast, you found it hard not to undulate to his touch. You moved one hand to the back of his head and the other to his shoulder, letting your nails very lightly scratch his skin. The warmth of the fire was only adding to the heat in the room as his hand shot out and grabbed onto the coat beside your head and lifted his head up to kiss you. You could feel his tongue ask for entry, and you denied him - just to be rebellious. He pinched your nipple and you gasped and he took you for all that you were worth. 

Pulling away, his eyes were hooded, and you could tell that he was at the end of his rope. “I am going to enter you now.” He murmured, and you could feel his cock at your entrance. “You will belong to me.” Slowly he began to fill you. You closed your eyes at the pleasure, but he commanded you to open them as he began to pick up his pace. “No matter what my - ah - brothers do to get your attention,” He lifted your hips up to meet his thrusts and you called his name, “No matter who tries to come between us… You will be mine.”

He leaned down, consumed by and consuming you as he left little dark marks on your skin at your neck, your shoulder, your collarbone.You moaned, holding onto his biceps as you let yourself be claimed. “Lucifer, I - need…”

“What do you need?” He looked like he’d give you the world - or Devildom - if he could. 

“Just a little more… there…” You looked at him and he watched you break apart underneath him. He continued to thrust, leaning his head against yours, unable to hold back any more. He spilled himself inside you, and you couldn’t help but nuzzle against his neck. 

“Lucifer… You know that I was yours the moment I arrived here, don’t you?”

He laid down next you, clothes scattered and a pleasant smile on his lips. However, he didn’t respond. “Nothing your brothers ever did could take me away from you.”

You put your hand on his and he held it to himself. “I know you want me - but if they found out, I may have to fight them.” 

You laughed and kissed his jaw. “Even if you had to, you’d win anyway.”

He laughed, then quieted and looked at you for a long moment. “About… Belphegor… Don’t trust him,okay? He is not… amenable to humans…” 

You looked at him and nodded. “Ah, I see. I wish I’d have known or else I wouldn't have - “

Lucifer hushed you, and indicated for you to put your clothes on. You stood and suddenly he threw his coat over you. He had just pulled his pants over hips before you realized it - wouldn’t the game be over now?

With that, the door to the library was flung open, and an apoplectic Mammon charged at Lucifer in full demonic form. Lucifer dodged just barely, and you commanded Mammon to stop immediately. He did, but only through magical compulsion. He looked at you betrayed, and you almost felt guilty. But as you pulled Lucifer’s coat tighter around you, you knew you chose the right brother. 

Beelzebub took note of the situation and politely grabbed Mammon and hauled him out of the room. However it was Lucifer’s turn to be angry. “Someone tell me - _what is this?_ ” His voice was calm and quiet, but that was never good. 

Asmodeous put his shock away first, as Satan stared at you almost as if he was still trying to piece together what happened. “We thought that if we could get you two alone to talk over some things - you would learn to get along better!”

Satan coughed, the most forced smile on his face you’d ever seen. “We didn’t expect it to work _this well_ however.”

Lucifer huffed, pulling you into him. You smiled at him, and it was then that all the brothers still present knew that you were his. Lucifer needn’t say a thing as the rest filed out of the room to give you both privacy.   
You only hoped that Mammon could see how happy you were, and then maybe he could accept things. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I hope you enjoyed! I am hoping to make this a part of a series - but it may be a while. All the brothers will have their - er - time to shine, so to speak! Eventually, hehe...


End file.
